


on a bed of roses when I wanna kiss your silhouette

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Spit Kink, Sub Harry, Top Louis, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: Louis is always achingly sweet to Harry - even when Harry's riding his cock and calling him Daddy.also known as: domestic, sweet sex with a side of light bdsm





	on a bed of roses when I wanna kiss your silhouette

Harry sighs dramatically, flipping the page of his magazine but not really reading it. It’s nearing 4 in the afternoon, and he’s been lying on his stomach in the middle of his and Louis’ king-sized bed for hours - the last three of which have been spent idling between reruns of old _Friends_ episodes and the stack of magazines that’s been building in the living room.

Tucked away in the pastel hues of their bedroom, Harry feels like the protagonist of a '90s romantic teen comedy - like some bratty but lovable teenage heiress. He looks the part, too. His outfit is, admittedly, a little ridiculous for lounging around the house all day, but Harry doesn’t care. He bloody loves it - he feels pretty as hell.

He’s got on a sheer pink robe that falls to his mid-thigh, letting his tattoos peek demurely through the gossamer fabric. His rose gold silk shorts match the robe in hue, and he’s got his hair up in a top-knot, flyaways secured by a thin pink headscarf. If he’s being honest, he looks downright lovely.

Turning behind him to stare at his feet, he flexes his toes delicately. Harry hums in appreciation, happy that his nails are finally dry. He’d spent most of the early morning lounging in the bath, soaking in water that was pretty pink and scented like roses. He’d actually gotten a quarter way through the trashy romance novel he’d been dying to read, only stopping when the water went cold and his fingertips were too pruned to turn the pages. After that, he’d laid on the bed and eaten two cherry lollipops in a row, just because he could. Painting his nails with a soft wash of light grey had taken up another hour, but the boredom was building and becoming positively _unbearable_.

Usually Harry loves his days off, mainly because he gets to spend them in bed with his gorgeous boyfriend, but today is a tragic exception. Louis has been out of the house for absolute _ages_ , helping an old school friend move all of his furniture to a new flat. Louis is such a good person. It makes Harry ache.

He rolls onto his back, holding his phone aloft, and composes a quick text to Louis.

_Coming home soon? Miss you. A lot. .xx_

He’s been holding off texting him as long as possible, trying not to seem too needy, but he’s been desperate to have him in his arms - in his bed - all day. Try as he might to avoid the stereotype, he really is just a spoiled baby waiting for his pretty boyfriend to come home and make him feel good. His phone dings and he happily opens Louis’ response.

_on the way darling x_

Harry smiles smugly. He’s so lucky - so goddamn lucky - to have Louis. In a very short amount of time, Louis will be pressed up against him, making Harry feel lovely, _good_ things that Harry doesn’t even have the words to describe. He practically squeals in excitement, flopping further back onto the middle of the bed.

He feels around for his magazine and attempts to return to his reading, but it’s tremendously hard to focus on the candidates for color of the year when he can feel his nipples poking through the sheer fabric of his robe, already anticipating the way Louis’ mouth will feel on them. Harry rolls his eyes at his body’s eagerness, reaches for his phone, and types out another text.

_I look pretty today. You’ve been missing out .xxxxx_

He can’t help but stare breathlessly at his phone, waiting for Louis’ answer like a lovesick teenager.

_you look gorgeous for me every day love_

Harry’s heart warms, filled to overflowing with fondness. Louis is so sweet to him. A second text dings on his phone.

_cant wait to see you, I wanna kiss you for hours_

A blush creeps up Harry’s chest. They’ve been together for almost 7 years, but it still feels like Louis is courting him. He sends one last text.

_Was hoping you’d say that. .x_

He sits up and sets his phone on the nightstand, then busies himself with making their bedroom cozy, fluffing the blankets and straightening the sheets. He all but prances to the wardrobe in the corner and rifles through their extensive collection of posh candles. He settles on one called “cinnamon spiced vanilla”, lighting it on the nightstand.

A few minutes later, Harry’s looking in the mirror, fixing his bun and prodding at the bite marks on his lower lip - remnants from last night - when he hears the telltale sound of the front door opening. He laughs a little when he catches sight of his breathless grin in the mirror on the way to the front door. Louis is in the kitchen, setting down his backpack and untying his shoes.

Harry makes his best effort to seem as though he’s casually leaning against the counter, but he’s sure Louis can tell that his heart is beating out of his chest - even after all these years. “Hi,” Harry says, and even he can hear the grin in his voice. Louis looks up at him, all warm smiles and crinkly eyes. God, Harry loves him so, _so_ much. Loves him so much that he’s gotten his love inked all over his skin. He wants to love him this much for the rest of his life.

Louis kicks off his sneakers and moves to wrap his arms around Harry, holding him close. Harry’s heart melts as he settles into the embrace, head resting against Louis’ shoulder. “Missed you,” Louis murmurs in the soft, sweet voice that’s only reserved for Harry. Harry smiles against Louis’ neck. “Bet I missed you more,” He mumbles back. Louis starts to rub slow, calming circles on the back of Harry’s neck with his thumb, and Harry has to mentally pinch himself to remember that this dream fantasy is actually real life. 

He lifts his head to press a warm kiss to Louis’ cheek, just to make sure he’s real, and stays there for a moment, his forehead leaning against Louis’ cheek. Harry breathes in Louis’ familiar smell, reveling in this feeling of home. Yes, he’s been in the house all day, but he never feels truly _home_ until he’s in Louis’ arms. “You look stunning, darling,” Louis whispers, fingernails tracing Harry’s spine through the thin fabric of his robe.

Harry pulls back so that he can look Louis in the eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. “Didn’t you say something about wanting to kiss me for hours?” He asks. Louis grins and rolls his eyes, patting Harry’s chest gently. “C’mon, you.”

With that, he lifts Harry up and over his shoulder in one fluid motion. Louis, despite his slight build, is deceivingly strong - especially when it comes to carrying Harry. Harry laughs, watching Louis’ feet carry them through the house and up to their bedroom. The solid weight of Louis’ shoulder beneath him (and Louis’ hand on his ass) is going straight to his head and making him dizzy with desire.

Louis lays Harry gently down on the bed, then crawls over top of him. Their noses bump lightly together, eyelashes fluttering, until Louis is finally kissing him. He knows Harry’s mouth so well, knows exactly how to lick against his tongue to make his heart beat faster. The kiss is long and sweet. It tastes like an intoxicating mix of sugared cherries - courtesy of Harry’s afternoon snack - and smoke, thanks to Louis.

Louis deepens the kiss, angling his head to slot his tongue further into Harry’s mouth. He licks along the underside of Harry’s tongue, pulling a small, pleased sound from him. Electricity rushes through Harry’s body, right up to his fingertips. He’s itching to get Louis’ clothes off of him so that he can feel his bare chest pressed against him. Harry moves his hands to the hem of Louis’ jacket, trying weakly to pull it up past his belly, but the kissing is making his head foggy. Nothing seems to matter except the warm slick of Louis’ tongue tangled with his.

Louis presses Harry back onto the bed, cradling his head with his left hand and cupping his jaw with his right as he kisses. He moves himself forward, straddling Harry’s hips. The sudden pressure is a lot to handle, rough denim of Louis’ jeans going straight through the thin silk of Harry’s shorts. Louis finally breaks the kiss, breathing hard only inches from Harry’s face. “ _Oh_ ,” Harry says softly, hands restless on Louis’ lower back.

“What d’you want tonight, lovely? Want me to fuck you?” Louis asks, accent already getting thicker. Harry’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. He’s been thinking about this all day - he knows exactly what he wants.

“Wanna ride you, Daddy.”

Louis raises his eyebrows and smirks, sitting back on Harry’s thighs. “One of those nights, hm?” Harry nods innocently, already very pleased with himself. He loves to work Louis up like this, loves to see the way Harry still gets to him.

Louis leans forward to trail two fingers down Harry’s jawline. “So gorgeous. ‘M so lucky to have such a beautiful boy,” He whispers, the soft smile he saves just for Harry playing at his lips. Harry’s hips move under Louis unconsciously, sending electricity ricocheting through his body.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Harry whines, impatient and desperate to touch. Louis tuts, disappointed, and folds his arms. “Are you rushing me?” He asks, an edge starting to show in his voice.

“Wasn’t trying to. I promise,” Harry responds in a small voice. He can feel himself beginning to slip into a different headspace, and it feels glorious. Louis makes a noncommittal sound, then slowly extricates himself from Harry, standing over him. “Seems like you were. That wasn’t very good of you, H. Was it?”

Harry drops his gaze, staring down at his painted toes. “No.”

Louis squats between Harry’s legs so he can look him in the eyes. “No what?” He asks, voice sharper. “No, Daddy,” Harry mumbles, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. He stares at Louis as innocently as he can manage, sucking on his lip. It might just be the light, but Harry swears Louis’ eyes flash darker.

“Get that lip out of your mouth,” He says. Harry immediately lets go of his lip, spit-shiny and pink. “I...um…” He says dumbly, blinking up at Louis. “Sh, sh, sh. ‘M not mad.” Louis shushes him, placing his hands on Harry’s forearms. He closes the distance between them achingly slowly, brushing his lips against Harry’s so lightly that it almost hurts. He takes Harry’s bottom lip in his mouth, sucking gently at it.

Louis pulls back, a breath away from Harry’s face. “I can feel the bite marks. You'll break skin if you bite too hard, love. Don't want you to get hurt."

Louis smooths Harry’s hair, then leans down to mouth over Harry’s nipple through the fabric of his robe. Harry falls back against the bed, slack-jawed and starry-eyed. Louis pulls away to untie Harry’s robe, sliding it smoothly off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He shrugs his own jacket off, dropping it to the floor. The tight white t-shirt he's wearing underneath it does absolutely nothing to help the state of Harry's dick. Louis darts in to peck Harry’s lips, then returns his attention to his nipples. Harry’s hand comes up to tangle in Louis’ hair as Louis presses a trail of messy kisses across Harry’s chest.

He cries out suddenly when Louis bites lightly at his right nipple. Louis laughs, low in his throat, and goes back to lathing his tongue over his other nipple. Despite his efforts, Harry's bottom lip finds its way back between his teeth, and he bites down hard as Louis continues to suck and kiss at his chest.

“How’s that feel, love?” Louis murmurs. “Good. So good,” Harry says, voice edging on a whine. Louis hums in appreciation, then kisses lower - down Harry’s stomach, down to where Harry wants him most. Harry stares down at him through heavy-lidded eyes, hungrily devouring the sight of Louis working a bruise into Harry’s hip.

He gnaws at his bottom lip, barely able to suppress his broken moans. Louis’ voice is muffled against Harry’s hip bone, but the sharpness of dominance is still unmistakable. “Mm. Better not have your lip in your mouth again.”

Harry freezes, lets go of his lip as fast as he can. Louis feels him tense and lifts his head to look up at him. The sight is fucking sinful - his pupils are blown wide, cheeks colored red, and his eyelashes, _Christ_ … It makes Harry’s cock twitch in his shorts.

“You being naughty, H?” Harry shakes his head wildly. “No. ‘M not.” Louis crawls over Harry’s body until they’re face to face. He reaches out a delicate finger and drags it along Harry’s pillowy bottom lip. He can probably feel the saliva that’s gathered there, can see the bite marks Harry’s left. Louis pulls his finger away, staring at the slight sheen left on it. Guilt churns in Harry’s stomach.

Rationally, of course, he knows this isn’t a big deal - he’s his own person. He can bloody well suck on his bottom lip if he wants. But, _god_ , when Louis is Daddy… It feels like it’s the worst thing Harry could do.

“‘M sorry.” He mumbles, averting his gaze. He stares downward, to where his dick is throbbing restlessly in his shorts and straining against the thin fabric. Louis places his hand on Harry’s cheek, cupping his jaw and smoothing over his cheek with his thumb.

“S’alright. Just need to help you learn your lesson, won’t we?” Louis can definitely get angry when he wants to be, but even when he’s teaching Harry a lesson, he’s still so sweet to him.

Just then, a shrill ring echos from the floor - Louis’ phone inside his jacket. Louis seems intent on ignoring it, though, leaning down to wash his tongue over the smooth span of Harry’s collarbone. “Go,” Harry says weakly. Louis makes a noise of displeasure, but gently pushes himself off Harry and goes to his jacket, digging in the pockets for his phone.

Louis can still see Harry from where he is, all he has to do is look over, but _god_ , Harry wants to touch himself so badly. When he’s submissive like this, he knows he’s supposed to keep his hands off himself until Louis says otherwise, but one touch surely wouldn’t hurt... besides, his dick is desperate for attention at this point.

Hesitantly, Harry’s hand creeps down toward his shorts, fiddling with the ties. He peeks at Louis, who’s talking irately away at whoever is on the other line. He cautiously dips his hand below his waistband, fingertips brushing against his aching, leaking cock. A choked “ _oh_ ” slips from his lips, and his eyes slide shut. He pushes his hand further into his shorts, stroking fully up his cock.

God. Feels amazing. He’s about to thumb over the head, just the way he likes, when his hand is stopped by the calm pressure of Louis’ fingers around his wrists.

Harry opens his eyes, staring guiltily up at Louis. He knows he shouldn’t have touched himself. He should've just waited for Louis.

“So naughty tonight. Such a bad boy.” Louis tuts, shaking his head in disappointment. “Made me hang up on a client.” He gestures back to his phone, lying forgotten on the floor. “Maybe I won’t let you ride me after all.” Louis folds his arms, considering.

Harry surges forward, grasping helplessly at the hem of Louis’ top. “Please, Daddy, _please_ \- wanna make you feel good. Can I? Please? Promise I’ll be good, I promise,” He begs, words tumbling out of his mouth in a way that barely makes sense. Louis laughs, catching Harry’s hands in his own.

“Can’t say no to you.” He pauses for a moment, thinking, then reaches up and unties the silk scarf looped around Harry’s head in one fluid motion. Harry stares up at him questioningly. “Lessons have to be learned, honey,” Louis says, pressing a sweet kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“Gonna tie my wrists?” Harry asks, cock thickening at the thought. Louis shakes his head, kissing up Harry’s neck. “Blindfold me?” Louis shakes his head again, his hands traveling up Harry’s sides. Harry thinks for a moment, running through their usual list of punishments.

“Oh.” He says softly, finally understanding.

“Gagged.” His voice comes out as a whisper.

“Up for it, love?” Louis murmurs, pulling back to look Harry in the eyes. Harry nods as fast as his neck will allow him to. “Hell yeah.” Louis smirks and slides the piece of fabric through his fingers. “Open.” Harry obediently complies.

Louis pushes the fabric into Harry’s mouth, then reaches around to tie it behind his head. “Good, baby?” Harry nods, already feeling a little floaty and spaced out.

There’s just something about Louis taking his voice away from him, telling him when to speak, that gets Harry impossibly hard. They communicate so well - even with one of them mute - and Harry can’t get enough.

Louis leans down and kisses his forehead, then moves to press another kiss to the shell of Harry’s ear. “So good for me. My gorgeous boy, so pretty, so lovely….” He whispers in his ear. Louis straddles Harry, settling firmly against his cock. Harry’s eyes slide shut, reveling in the feeling of Louis on top of him, the feeling of his hard cock pressing against his own.

“What do we do if we want the gag off, angel?” Louis says quietly, hands traveling up Harry’s chest to thumb over his nipples. Through his haze of arousal, Harry raises a hand to Louis’ bicep and pinches hard. “Perfect.” Louis murmurs, rubbing gentle circles onto Harry’s chest. “Want you to always feel safe, honey.”

Harry makes a soft noise of agreement. His spit is already soaking into the gag, making it press harder into his mouth. _God_ , he wants to see Louis naked. He runs his hands under Louis’ shirt, scratching at his lower back. Louis groans from where he’s tonguing over Harry’s collarbone.

“Greedy boy.” He tuts. Still, he sits back and tugs his top over his head, tossing it behind him.

Harry moans around his gag at the sight of Louis’ bare chest. That’s something he’ll never get used to - smooth, tan skin, slight tummy, light dusting of hair, muscular arms, gorgeous neck. He's undeniably hot. Harry fits his hands familiarly around Louis’ hips, squeezing his ass. At that, Louis grinds down against Harry, prompting Harry to fling an arm over his eyes and whimper against the gag.

Louis sits forward to run his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, and the increased pressure on Harry’s cock makes him whine again. “Too slow for you, princess?” Louis murmurs.

Harry practically melts at the nickname - he’d get even harder if it were physically possible - and nods emphatically. Louis laughs a little and shimmies his jeans and boxers down his thighs, lifting each leg as he slides them off and drops them to the floor.

His dick is fully hard - pink and leaking. Louis stares thoughtfully down at it. “Wonder who did that.” He grins devilishly at Harry, who just whines around the gag.

Louis untangles himself from Harry and kneels on the floor in front of him. “Let’s get these off, hm?” He peels the silk shorts off of Harry, freeing his cock. The sudden rush of cold air pulls a broken string of whimpers from Harry's lips.

“These are so hot.” Louis murmurs, studying the wet spot Harry’s pre-come has left at the front of the silk shorts. Harry sighs impatiently, prodding at Louis with his knee. “Alright, alright - relax, princess. Need to open you up first.”

Louis runs his hands down Harry’s thighs, paying extra attention to his thigh tattoo. “Turn over, sweetheart.” Harry willingly obliges, flipping onto his stomach and bending his knees so his bum sticks out. He hears Louis stand behind him, feels his fingertips trailing lightly down his spine. Louis settles one hand on Harry’s hip and leans forward to push a pillow under Harry’s head with the other. Harry hums in gratitude, settling his cheek against the cool fabric. He feels Louis ghosting more soft touches up the backs of his thighs.

Louis presses a sweet kiss to the bottom of Harry’s spine, and then Harry is blinded by the sensation of Louis’ tongue inside him. It’s all he can feel or think about, wet heat pressing into him again and again. Louis licks into him shallowly at first, letting Harry get accustomed to the feeling, then he switches to long, measured strokes that make Harry’s legs shake. Harry drools a little on the pillow, whimpering around the gag.

He’s getting desperate to come, aching for release, and trying as hard as he can not to fuck back on Louis’ tongue. His efforts are futile, though, lost in the high he gets as soon as he starts rutting his hips backward. Louis hums in warning - Harry knows he’s being too greedy - but the vibrations only fill Harry with more need. Louis’ tongue works so well like this; he licks relentlessly into him, slick and hot.

Harry moans out a small, panicked sound, trying to communicate that he’ll come if Louis doesn’t stop. Louis just digs his fingernails into Harry’s upper thighs, making Harry’s hips stutter. His vision is fogged with arousal, so close to the edge, so close, closecloseclose…

But then Louis pulls away from him altogether.

Harry sobs desperately into the pillow, entire body quivering and aching to come. He whips around to look at Louis, pleading with his eyes for him to continue. Louis just shakes his head. “Don’t give me that look, H. Thought you were gonna hold out long enough to ride me. What’s to be done about that?”

Harry makes a small, frustrated sound and runs a hand through his hair, not even caring that his bun is probably halfway undone. “Close?” Louis asks, and Harry nods emphatically. Louis climbs onto the bed next to him, pausing to tuck a free lock of hair behind Harry's ear.

Harry tries to whine out "get  _in_ me, you bastard", but the gag turns it into muffled nonsense. As always, though, Louis still understands him. He pinches at Harry's nipple, pulling a gasp from his lips, then reaches up to undo Harry's bun. His hair cascades over his shoulders. 

Louis lies back on the bed, arms folded behind his head. He brings his knees up a little so that Harry will be able to lean back against them. “Come on then, love.”

Harry eagerly crawls on top of Louis, fingers trailing over his tummy, and positions himself squarely over his hips. Louis holds his hand out and Harry takes it to support himself, resting his other hand on Louis’ right knee for balance. Louis’ cock, the head swollen and leaking, nudges against his entrance. He slowly sinks down onto his cock, every inch sating the ache that’s been burning in his belly all day, until he’s fully seated in Louis’ lap.

Harry’s eyes slide shut, mind stuck on an endless loop of “ _ohgodyes_ ” and “ _louislouislouis_ ”. Louis groans underneath him, tightening his grip on Harry’s hand. “So good, darling. God, you’re so good.” Harry leans forward a bit, moving to rest his hands on the mattress on either side of Louis’ chest, and Louis thumbs over Harry’s forearms.

Harry begins to move his hips, slow and measured. “That’s it, love. Just like that,” Louis says, voice cracking a little. Harry moans against his gag. A bit of drool falls from his lips, lands on Louis’ stomach.

He keeps rocking back against Louis, in and out, for what feels like forever. The full stretch of Louis inside him is familiar - comforting - but it still overwhelms Harry sometimes. He shakes his hair out of his eyes, whimpering and desperately close to the edge. He slowly collapses onto Louis' sweaty chest, the physical stimuli too much. 

Louis immediately wraps his arms around him, shushing him. “Don’t worry. I’ll do the work.” Harry nods, straightening back up and wincing at the way Louis’ cock brushes against his prostate.

Louis draws his knees in further, pushing Harry back against them until he leans back and hooks his elbows around Louis’ knees. Louis experimentally bucks his hips up and Harry cries out, needy whines and whimpers muffled by the gag.

“Shhhhh, I’ve got you,” Louis murmurs, then repeats the motion. God, it’s good. Louis hitches his hips up in a slow, sloppy rhythm. The head of his cock drives against Harry’s prostate again and again, relentless. Spit falls from Harry’s mouth, dripping over his cock and mixing with the pre-come that’s been slicking him up.

A few more thrusts and Harry is coming apart at the seams, spilling hot onto both of their stomachs. He sobs against the gag, waves of pleasure crashing over him. Louis starts to fuck him through it, the way Harry likes, but he’s coming hard before Harry is even down from his high.

The bedroom is quiet for a while, save for the sounds of panting and gasping for breath.

Louis tosses an arm over his eyes, utterly spent. He guides Harry off of him, helping him ease off gently.

“C’mere, baby.” He whispers. Harry crawls up next to him, letting Louis untie the spit-soaked gag. It falls to the ground with a slap.

Harry lays his head on Louis’ chest and Louis brings a hand down to tuck a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear. He begins to rubs small, soothing circles into Harry’s upper back with his thumb. Harry nuzzles into Louis’ chest, feeling endlessly warm and safe and taken care of. The sound of Louis’ steady heartbeat slowing to a normal pace is maybe the best sound he’s ever heard.

"You're so good. Such a good boy for me, always. Can't believe how good you are," Louis murmurs softly, giving Harry gentle touches and caresses.

Harry smiles into his chest, curled against him. "Missed you. Wanna cuddle all night."

Louis laughs a little, pulling him closer. "We can definitely do that, baby. We can do whatever you want."

Harry grins wider, reveling in how warm he feels in Louis' arms. "Good."

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s temple. “I adore you. You know that?” Harry probably looks a mess - blushing pink, eyes still streaming, nose running - but Louis is genuine. “Not nearly as much as I adore you.” He croaks back, voice edging on wrecked. 

Louis stares up at the ceiling and whistles softly. "Maybe I should leave you home alone all day more often." Harry rolls his eyes and shoves weakly at his chest. "Heeeeey."

Louis smiles warmly down at him. "Or maybe I should just stay home with you all the time. " Harry snuggles closer to him. "I like that idea much more." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading this far! hope you enjoyed! I wanted to write something that conveyed how deeply h/l care about each other through the lens of kink, so hopefully I carried that vision across okay! as you can tell from my other h/l work, I live for dom louis and sub harry. currently hard at work on a much longer slow burn h/l au, but the cut scenes (mostly pwp) will end up here in the meantime. keep an eye out for more! I'm also an artist and hope to include some sketches with my future works. I'm dying to draw Harry in the outfit from this fic, so I might add that here at some point. please feel free to comment and/or leave kudos if you feel so inclined! 
> 
> be nice, be good :-)
> 
> title courtesy of palace by hayley kiyoko


End file.
